The Walking Dead: Season 2 (Crossover Reboot)
"In 2019... Experience the moment that changed the Multiverse!" - Tagline The Walking Dead: Season 2 2019 is a new installment in the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe, and the start to a new Series starting with this game called the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Reboots, where existing Pre-Ubisoft-Pixar Media in the Terminator, Walking Dead and Call of Duty Series are rebooted and made to reference the Crossover Universe as Spin-offs. Set for release in 2019, this Reboot follows Clementine Everett in her own Original Universe (The Walking Dead), as she encounters Kyle Reese during the Zombie Apocalypse, which will eventually throw the two into the path of the War Against the Villain Armada! The game is multi-platform, and is the first Ubisoft-Pixar Game to ever come out on Wii U, PC/Mac and PSVita. Cast * Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett * Bryant Prince as Kyle Reese (Voice) * Skyler Gisondo as Kyle Reese (Likeness) * Scott Porter as Luke * Brian Bremer as Nick * Brian Sommer as Pete * Erin Yvette as Bonnie * Shay Moore as Rebecca * Kid Beyond as Carlos * Louisa Mackintosh as Sarah * Mara Junot as Christa * Julia Farmer as Sarita * Kiff VandenHeuvel as Walter * Wylie Herman as Matthew * Owen Thomas as Troy/Omid * Michael Madsen as William Carver * Gwendoline Christie as Captain Phasma * Andy Serkis as Supreme Leader Snoke * Adam Driver as Armadeus Ren Synopsis The year is 2014, and it has been 2 years since the Global Zombie Outbreak of Earth-3450. As the United States of America has been thrown into chaos and disorder due to the Fall of The CDC and Destruction of Washington DC, the Outbreak allowed an evil Faction known as The Villain Armada to invade and eventually consume America and Europe in order to create an evil and monstrous Reality known as Armada-Occupied Earth. In Armada-Occupied America, a new and Dystopian version of the United States, the Armada is led by William Carver, a maniacal and tyrannical Villain Lord who intends to expand the Armada to take over the 5 remaining Anti-Armada States: North Carolina, South Carolina, Illinois, Georgia and California. Now, an 11 year old Survivor named Clementine Everett must join a mysterious and previously unknown Scavenger, Kyle Reese, in order to stop Carver. This mission will have the two's strength and determination tested, meeting new friends and enemies along the way, in an event that will throw Kyle and Clementine into what is the War Against the Villain Armada! Plot Episode 1: All That Remains The Episode starts with the brief Opening Credits and then shows the title 'Episode 1: All That Remains' as several birds fly past and the game switches to some time after Lee's death (Season 1), and Clementine is seen standing in the middle of a Forest, looking up at the Sky. However, a Male voice is heard asking "What do you think?" as a Female voice responds "Omid, you can't be serious!" and then Omid answers back "I am, Christa!" and then Clementine walks over to them. The three then start walking up to a Rest Stop as Omid says "Come on, Christa! What's wrong with 'Omid'?" and then Christa (who, I should point out, is pregnant) responds "We're not calling our baby Omid. One of you is enough! Clementine, a little help here?" and then Clementine looks up at them and asks "What if it's a girl?" and then Omid turns to her and says "Then we call her Christa." and then Christa says "But I'm Christa! I don't want to call her Christa, that's just confusing." and then Omid tells her "So name her Genevive. I don't care!" and then Christa asks him "How can you not care?" as they look around the Rest Stop. Christa, now holding her M14 Assault Rifle, then says "You're not taking this seriously." and then Omid tells her "I take everything seriously. Especially little Omid's future." and as Clementine scrounges around for Supplies, Christa laughs and says "Omid, keep talking and you'll be sleeping in the rain tonight. Remember that time in Barstow?" and Omid chuckles, smiling and asking "Vegas weekend?" and Christa just nods, then heads into the Rest Stop as Omid turns to Clementine and says "Uh, why don't you get cleaned up in the girls' Room, Clem? We'll be right here. Okay?" and then Clementine nods, heading into the Restroom. Clementine then sets her Rucksack down as she takes out a bottle of water and a cloth, then pours the water and cleans her face up, looking in the mirror and saying "Better than having a face full of dirt." but then she accidentally knocks the bottle, which rolls across the floor, under a door and into one of the Stalls, and Clementine mutters "Oh, shit..." as she walks over to retrieve it. However, she hears the door of the Room open and then hides in the Stall, and after a couple seconds, sees a teenage girl rummaging through her Rucksack and finding the Beretta 9mm that Lee gave her (at the end of Season 1). A few seconds later, the girl walks over and aims the Pistol at Clementine, saying "I see you. Get outta there! You're not fooling me." and then Clementine asks "Who are you?" and the girl answers "None of your business!" as she opens the Stall door and aims the Pistol again, motioning for Clementine to walk out, which she does. The girl, holding Clementine at gunpoint, says "How'd you make it this long without any other Weapons? The Villain Armada's going to be impressed!" and Clementine looks at her and sees the Symbol of The Villain Armada on the girl's hoodie, asking "What's that Symbol?" and the girl responds "Again, none of your business! Ozone and Carver don't like Scavengers like you." and then Clementine sees Omid entering the Room, and slowly walking up to incapacitate the girl, now revealed as a Villain Ravager (a type of Soldier in the Armada who hunts Scavengers). However, just as Omid is about to incapacitate the Ravager, the door shuts and the Ravager turns around, firing the Pistol. Omid then coughs silently and then looks at Clementine, before holding his bleeding wound in his chest and falling to his knees, then falling to the floor completely as Clementine starts crying. Christa then comes bursting in and then aims her Marksman Rifle, shooting the Ravager in the stomach in both a fit of rage and concern for Clementine. As the Ravager dies from her wound, Christa starts crying and holds Omid's dead body, saying "Oh, God... Omid... Omid, can you hear me? Omid! No..." as she looks at the Beretta 9mm, and then looks up at Clementine, who is sadly looking at her in guilt. The game then shows the text '16 Months Later' and switches to Clementine (now 11 years old) as she sits on a log in a Forest as it starts raining, and she and Christa stay silent. Clementine then sighs and says "Christa, please say something. Just talk to me." and then Christa sighs back, before getting up and going to the fire, saying "Look at this, it's pathetic. The wood's too wet to burn. At this rate, we'll be eating this for breakfast!" as she glances at a dead Weasel that has been out over the fire. Clementine then asks "What else can we do?" and then Christa responds "Find something that'll burn, maybe. I don't know, won't be easy to find in the dark and the rain!" and she turns to Clementine and tells her "You should be doing this, not me. Tending a fire so you can cook and stay warm. It's something you have to be able to do, Clementine. Otherwise..." and the two stay silent, and Clementine has a somber look on her face. She then says "We can't stay in one place too long. It's dangerous, we need to keep moving!" and Christa irriteatedly says "All we do, all we have ever done is move! But we never get anywhere with it!" and then Clementine shivers, saying "I'm freezing." and Christa tells her "You think this is bad, wait until we get to Wellington, then tell me about cold! If we make it... We still have a couple hard months ahead us: This rain will turn to sleet, then ice, then Snow. It won't be easy!" as the two stop talking. However, Clementine breaks the silence again by asking "Is it safe there?" and then Christa, still tending the fire, answers "Safer than here because of the cold, or so they say. All I know is, we just need to keep moving North." and then Clementine looks at her sadly, then says "I miss Lee..." and then Christa looks up at her sympathetically, then responds "I'm sure you do. I'm gonna go and look for more wood, you just keep the fire lit!" and then she gets up and goes deeper into the Woods. Clementine then gets up and takes out her Rucksack from under a log, then opens it only to take out a picture of Lee, and then she cries slightly after looking at it, but then puts it in her pocket and then takes out a Lighter. After a couple minutes of looking around, she finds a piece of wood and throws it on the fire, before using her Lighter to create some flame along with it. However, she hears a voice scream "Where are the others?!" and then Clementine gets up, startled, as she makes her way to the source of the voice. Once she reaches the source, she looks in shock as she sees Christa getting pushed around by 3, Scavenger-like men, asking her "Where's the rest of your group?! Give us the truth, and you don't get hurt!" and then Christa says "I-I'm by myself!" and then one of the Scavengers responds "Bullshit!" and another aims a Glock 17 Pistol at Christa's head, saying "Cut the shit, lady!" and then Clementine throws a rock at one of the Scavenger's head, and yells "Christa, run!!" as Christa starts running in a different direction as Clementine does the same, but then hears several gunshots and screams. After several minutes of a chase through the Woods, Clementine nearly falls into a River and hits a dead end as the Scavenger aims his Pistol at her, but then Clementine shoots him in the shoulder and then the Scavenger charges at her, knocking her to the ground. Clementine then shoots the Scavenger again, but this time the Scavenger shoots back, hitting her in the leg and saying "This is ridiculous, kid! You are on my last fucking nerve!" as he starts grabbing her and saying "Stop fucking kicking!!" and Clementine holds the Scavenger back with her one, unharmed leg. She then kicks the Scavenger into a nearby Walker, which grabs him as Clementine starts backing up, but then another Walker grabs her and tries to bite her arm. However, she manages to shoot the Walker, and the force of the shot rips off the Walker's arm in the process, and then another Walker comes in and starts devouring the Scavenger, and then Clementine falls into the River and then starts getting dragged away by the current, and the screen fades to black. The game then switches to the next morning as Clementine wakes up lying near the River, coughing as she gets up. However, she hears a voice behind her say "Hey, you alright?" and she takes out her Pistol and turns around, seeing a young boy standing there. The boy then puts his hands up and says "Whoa, calm down! I'm not gonna hurt you, okay?" and then Clementine asks him "How..? Why are you here?" and then the boy answers "I found you in the River. I dragged you out of there, set you down over there. You don't need to use that gun. I'm not going to hurt you." and then Clementine puts her gun down, saying "Thanks. Uh... What's your name?" and the boy tells her "My name's Kyle. Kyle Reese... What's yours?" and then Clementine answers "I'm Clementine. So, what now?" and then Kyle responds "Guess we're going to make a pretty good Team. We should get out of here, the Armada keeps sending its Patrols through here." and then Clementine has a Flashback to Omid's death, where the Ravager said "The Villain Armada will be impressed!" and then she snaps out of it as she and Kyle start walking across the Riverside. The two then climb up a Cliffside towards the Woods and then Clementine calls out "Christa, are you there?!" and then Kyle asks "Who's Christa?" and then Clementine responds "My guardian. She went missing last night, after some Scavengers attacked us." and then they keep walking through the Woods, and Kyle says "You had a real nasty wound in your leg. Luckily, the bullet went straight through and I managed to patch you up, but... You've got another, open wound on your head." and then Clementine grians in pain, saying "Yeah, I noticed." as she holds the huge gash on her head, which was a result of her falling into th River. After a few minutes of walking through the Woods, Clementine collapses and Kyle yells "Oh, shit!! Clementine, you alright?!" and then Clementine breathes heavily and looks around disoriented, saying "My head... Walkers!" as Kyle turns around to see several Walkers approaching, and he takes out his Desert Eagle Pistol and shooting them, killing them and saying "Come on, we have to get moving!" and then he picks Clementine up, trying to outrun the Walkers behind them. However, Clementine falls down again as Kyle tries to get her up, but then a Walker lunges at him, burn then a gunshot is heard and the Walker falls to the ground, and then two men arrive with Weapons, and one says to Kyle "Hey, kid! Grab your friend and let's go!" and then Kyle helps Clementine up again, then they get away from the pursuing Walkers. After getting out of the Woods, Kyle says "Thanks. Thought we were goners back there!" and then one of the men says "No problem. My name's Luke, this is Pete." and then Kyle responds "Yeah, thanks again, Luke. I'm Kyle, this is Clementine." and then Clementine starts to stumble, and Luke asks "Hey, you alright?" and then Clementine responds "Yeah, I can walk. I'm alright." and then Pete asks them "So, Kyle, Clementine... What are you two doing out here by yourselves?" and then Clementine responds "I got seoerates from my friend, and got lost." and then Luke says "Well, I guess you and your boyfriend are lucky to be alive!" and then Kyle stops, looking at them and asking "Whoa, hold on! 'Boyfriend'?" and then Luke laughs, then says "Relax, I'm just kidding. Everyone calls the the 'comedian' of the Group!" and then they keep walking, but then Luke sees the wound on Clementine's head and yells "Oh, shit!" and then backs up from her. Pete then asks "What? What is it?!" and then Luke says "She's... She's been scratched, man. Fuck! Fuck, oh God!! What are we gonna do here?!" and then Clementine tells him "No! I got attacked and fell into a River!" and then Luke says "No, look, kid! We just saw you with those Lurkers back there!" and then Kyle tells them "No, she's telling the truth! Just look at the damn wound!" and then Luke responds "Oh, and have her sink her teeth into Pete's neck? No way!" and Pete says "My neck? Why am I the one?" and then Luke answers "I can't tell a Lurker scratch from an open wound, man!" and then Pete looks at Clementine, then say "You two are telling the truth, right?" and then Clementine responds "Yes. We're telling the truth!" and then Kyle agrees with her, saying "I even saw how she got the damn wound." and then Luke ask "Well, what else would they say?!" and then Pete responds "I've got a good bullshit detector, Luke. That's why you could never beat me at Poker!" and then Luke says "Y-you don't always.. Beat me at... Okay, but what do we do?" and then Kyle says "I'm not leaving her behind! Do you have a Doctor, or something?!" and then Pete says "Yes, Carlos can take a look at the wound and make a call. Let's go!" and then they all keep walking, and Kyle looks at the Cabin in the clearing. Clementine then starts to stumble, and Kyle asks her "Clem, you alright? You look a little woozy!" and then Clementine responds "I'm fine. Don't... Worry about it, Kyle..." and then she collapses, and Kyle is heard yelling "Oh, shit!!" as the screen turns to black. The game then shows Clementine waking up on the ground as she sees and hears several people, including Kyle, arguing. A pregnant woman says "So, you two idiots just stumbled upon these two kids in the Woods and decided to bring them back here?! And one of them is scratched!" and then Kyle yells "That's not what happened! She got attacked by Armada Forces and that's how she got the wound!" and then the woman responds "Bullshit! For all we know, you and the girl are working for the Armada!" and then Pete says "Calm down, Rebecca! They both told us it was just a wound, not a Lurker scratch!" and then Clementine says "We're not working for any-" but then a bullet lands next to her, and then Pete snatches a Rifle away from a man wearing a cap, yelling "Keep your finger off the Trigger, Nick!" and then Clementine starts to get off the ground. Kyle then says "Whoa, what the fuck?! You fucking idiot, you almost shot her!" and then Nick tells him "Yell at Rebecca, she's the one who told me to fucking shoot her!" and then Luke runs out from the Cabin, saying "What then fuck was that? Nick, you idiot!!" and then he walks over to Clementine and says "Alright, we've got a Doctor here, okay? His name is Carlos, he'll take a look at the wound!" and then Carlos walks out of the Cabin and approaches Clementine. After examining the open wound on her head for a few seconds, Carlos tells her "Whatever happened, it doesn't look good." and then Nick walks to them, saying "This isn't what happens, guys. When you're scratched or bit, you get put down! End of story, I'm not going through this again!" and then Luke tells him "Nobody's suggesting that! So, what do you think, Carlos?" and then Carlos turns to them and says "With a wound like that, could be anything. Only one way to find out: We wait." and then Kyle looks at him, then says "What?! So, you're just gonna let the wound get infected without cleaning it or anything?" and then Carlos responds "Can't waste Medical Supplies on a Lurker scratch! By tomorrow morning, if the fever's se in, we'll know if she's going to turn. In the meantime, we lock her in the Shed!" and then Clementine says "No, you have to help me!" and then Kyle says "Just clean the fucking wound, asshole!" and then Luke tells him "I'm sorry, but this is our only option right now!" and then Clementine looks at Kyle, asking "What about Kyle? What are you going to do with him?" and then Carlos answers "Take him in, and then he's gonna need to tell us everything." and then Nick says "Come on, kid. Let's get you to the Shed!" and then he and Luke take Clementine to the Shed as Kyle goes inside with the others, muttering "This is complete bullshit." as Clementine is locked in the Shed. A few minutes later, after devising a plan, Clementine sees an opening of loose wood in the Shed's wall, and then picks up a Fishing Line, saying "I guess if I have to, I can use this for stitches." and then she grabs a nearby Hammer and slams the wall, creating an opening that she crawls through and then looks at the Cabin, saying "They have a Doctor, so he must have things for stitches..." and then she starts silently walking towards the Cabin, and then she sees a window where Kyle is sitting in a Room alone. Seeing an opportunity, Clementine knocks on the window, and Kyle opens it and says "Clem, are you crazy?! They'll kill you if they find you sneaking around!" and then Clementine tells him "Please, Kyle... Help me! I need to fix my damn head and get rid of the wound." and Kyle responds "Clem, I've known you for an hour and I already know you're out of your Mind! Just because you're not scratched by a Walker, you still can't be here!" and then Clementine says "Please, I just need Supplies to get my head bandaged, alright? Come on, Kyle..." and then Kyle sighs, saying "Alright. Just because I'm your friend, okay?" and then Clementine nods in response, and Kyle walks out of the Room to get the Supplies. After a few seconds, Kyle comes back with a roll of Bandages and a Needle, saying "Take these. I guess all you need now is a Disinfectant. I heard Carlos talking about some Peroxide he put upstairs." and then Clementine smiles at him, then says "Thanks, Kyle... I need to go, see you on the other side!" and then she walks away, and then she finds a small opening underneath the Cabin and crawls under it. After crawling under the Cabin, Clementine finds herself in the Basement where she hears the Survivors talking, and Carlos says "-meanwhile, keep an eye on the boy. I have a feeling those two are closer than they seem." and then Pete tells him "We still have more to worry about than a couple of kids. Where's Sarah?" and then Carlo responds "She's got her book. She doesn't need to be a part of this!" and then Clementine quietly opens the door and ends up in the Centre Room of the Cabin, before making her way up the stairs and then opening a door, but then sees Carlos' daughter, Sarah, there. She then motions for Sarah to be quiet, and then Sarah tells her "You're not supposed to be in here!" and then Clementine looks at her impatiently and says "Listen, I can go anywhere I want. Go away and don't tell anyone, or else! Get it?" and then Sarah looks at her head, saying "I... Alright, I'm sorry. What's with the scratch on your head?" and then Clementine tells her "It's an open wound. I got it when I fell into a River." and then Sarah asks her "What about that other kid, the boy you were with?" and then Clementine enters the Room. She then says "Alright, look: I don't have time to tell you my fucking life story. I need something to clean this wound, and I'll go. Your Dad won't know, and I'll be alright. It's a win-win situation for me, Kyle and you." and then Sarah takes out a bottle of Peroxide, handing it to Clementine and saying "Don't tell my Dad." and then Clementine just nods in response and walks out of the Room. The game then switches to several minutes later as Clementine re-enters the Shed and puts all of her scavenged Medical Supplies down on a Desk and then breathes heavily due to the open wound, before sitting down in a chair and taking off her iconic Baseball Cap, touching the open wound in her head and saying "Ow... This is gonna suck." as she grabs the Peroxide Bottle, using her other hand to open the wound completely and then pours the Peroxide into the wound. However, the pain is so intense it causes Clementine to scream in pain, and then she drops the Peroxide after slamming down to the Table, but after a couple seconds of pain she steels herself and says "Okay... Okay, I'm good. I'm fine." as she looks at the Needle and Thread for use in sewing the wound, then says "Alright, just like last time. Just like Christa showed me..." as she starts panting nervously, almost hyperventilating and then slowly pulls the needle through the open wound on her head. Screaming in pain for minutes as she keeps suturing the wound, Clementine starts to black out as she screams and then rips the Needle through the last part of the wound and completely sutures it, grabbing several makeshift bandages and wrapping them around the now-sutured and adequately treated wound. However, a Walker than bursts through the hole in the wall which Clementne made, and then grabs her by the leg in an effort to devour her, but Clementine tries to reach her Hammer and falls as the Walker crawls towards her still holding her leg. Thinking fast, Clementine grabs a nearby Pitchfork and kicks the approaching Walker back, stabbing the Walker and impaling its neck as it keeps pushing against her, but then Clementine throws the Walker back as it is stabbed by a nearby Sharp Implement, gutting it and causing the Walker to fall as Clementine grabs her Hammer and repeatedly starts slamming it on the Walker's head, screaming in rage as she does so as Memories of her Past flood back to her, such as her experiences in Savannah with Lee's death and her parents seen as Walkers, but then through The Multiverse several other Memories are suddenly seen: Clementine saving Kyle from a group of Armada Troops in War Of Heroes: Global Warfare, the Death of Ozone at the duo's hands, the Battle of Metroville (WOH: Legends) and also her and Kyle fighting together brutally in the War Against the Villain Armada. The Cabin Group, hearing all the commotion within the Shed, then runs in and opens the Door with Luke sayin "Holy shit..." as the whole Group sees what Clementine did to the Walker, and then Luke notices the treated wound and asks "You patched yourself up?!" and then Nick ask "Where'd you get that stuff?" and finally Rebecca reiterates "Did she steal from us?" and then Pete comes to Clementine's defense, saying "This doesn't change a thing, she hasn't done anything to us!" as Clementine looks at the Group in anger (except for Kyle and Pete), saying "You left me no choice! I never got scratched by a Walker, and you still left me out here to die!" as Kyle tells the whole Group "Hey, back the fuck off! Any of you would have done the same... If you were half as tough as she is, Clem's got more balls than all of you combined!" as Carlos relents, saying "Bring her into the Cabin, I'll have a look at her head." as the whole Group starts walking back into the Cabin as Kyle and Clementine stand out in the rain. Kyle then looks at Clementine, both of them drenched by the rain, and asks "You alright?" as Clementine looks at him and then hugs him tight, and then Kyle returns the hug and Clementine says "Thank you, Kyle... I probably wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you." as Kyle blushes lightly then says "Aw, shucks... Clementine, you don't have to thank me for anything. The bravery you shown was just... Astounding." as Clementine blushes also and then asks "Should we get back inside? It's cold as fuck out here." as the two walk towards the Cabin. Several minutes later, Clementine and Kyle are seen inside the Cabin as Carlos starts properly treating Clementine's head wound, and then Carlos finishes as Luke asks "Well? How is she?" and Carlos answers "Her suturing skills need some work, but otherwise I say she should be fine." and then Luke asks "So, it wasn't a Lurker bite?" and then Carlos explains "If it was, the fever would have already set in and her temperature would be through the roof." as Nick begrudgingly walks out of the Room, and the Kyle says "Told you it wasn't a scratch, assholes!" as Luke follows Nick out of th Room. After the others leave, Carlos says "I wish you wouldn't have done what you did." and then Clementine asks "What do you mean?" and then Carlos looks at her and says "You manipulated my daughter." as Clementine counters "I asked for her help!" as the angry and agitated Carlos responds with "She's not someone you can just ask for help! I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, but there's something that you and Kyle should know about my daughter: She isn't like you, and you may not be that initially, but once you two are around her for a while you'll understand. If she knew how bad the World is, what it's really like out there, she would... Cease to function. She's my little girl, she's all I have left andI would ask that the two of you stay away from her!" as Clementine tells him "She needs to grow up sometime-" but then Carlos yells "You do not know what she needs..!" but then calms down and walks out of the Room, leaving Kyle and Clementine there. Kyle then brings out a bowl of food and says "Hey, Clem, I... Uh, I got you this. Y'know, just in case you were hungry." as he hands her the food bowl, and then Clementine says "Thanks, Kyle." as she starts eating from the bowl, and as she eats starts having dozens of more Memories from the events of the War of Heroes Crossover Universe, as does Kyle as the two look at each other in confusion and Kyle asks "What the fuck was..?" as Clementine responds "I don't know, that's really weird. I think that was... You and me?" as Kyle quickly changes the conversation and asks "So, um... Where do you come from?" and Clementine responds "I was born and raised in Maine, up in the Northeastern States. But I went over to Georgia when I was 8, just for a couple weeks so my parents could go on vacation. We owned a seconds house from Maine, in Atlanta." and then Kyle says "Califoria, born and raised. God, the Summers over in San Francisco used to be amazing... So what happened to your parents? If you don't mind me asking, I mean... It's just you're so young like I am and its a puzzle to figure out your Past." as Clementine looks at him with a look of sadness on her face. The game then cuts away from Kyle and Clementine on Earth-TRK160 as it shows several ARX-160 Space Fighters belonging to The Villain Armada flying through Space somewhere else within The Multiverse as they guard and are accompanied by the Armada Flagship, the Earth Destroyer Flagship as it flies towards an Armada Space Station. Inside the Flagship, a Hooded Figure walks through the Hallways accompanied by several Armada Troops as Captain Phasma (an antagonist in the Ubisoft-Pixar Extended Universe and Star Wars Sequel Trilogy) walks up to him and says "Leader Snoke requires your immediate presence, My Lord. He needs a Mission Report from those Scavengers you sent." as the Figure walks into a Villain Chamber and then sees 2 Armada High Guards around a huge Bacta Tank (a Medical Tank which preserves Humans) and then he kneels before the Tank, and then through the Water deep within a scarred and burnt Cybernetic Men can be seen with twisted bones and a dislocated torso. The Hooded Figure then says "Supreme Leader... We were unable to acquire Clementine Everett on Earth-TRK160. We have no confirmation, however it appears that our Scavenger allies failed in capturing her and succumbed to Walkers in the process." as the Cybernetic Man inside (now revealed as Supreme Leader Snoke) looks at him in anger and then stays silent, before growling in rage and gripping the Armada High Guards by the throat using his Telekinesis, and then slams the two into the Walls which start to bend and crumble as Snoke growls even louder and deactivates the Bacta Tank, falling out of it and standing up on Cyborg Legs and looking down at the Figure, asking "The girl escaped them..? Alone?" and then the Hooded Figure answers "Not exactly, Supreme Leader... Our sources confirm that Kyle Reese rescued her and took her somewhere in the North Carolina Backwoods." as Snoke screams in rage and releases a Telekinetic Blast which slams the Figure into a wall, knocking his Hood off and revealing him as William Carver as Snoke uses a Telekinetic Grip to hold him by the throat and starts choking him. Snoke then says "Clementine will soon rendezvous with the Coalition, giving the enemy my the means to locate the other Hero Knights and bring to their cause most powerful allies. If Clementine and Kyle succeed, the new Heroes will rise!" as Carver, under choking breaths, says "Supreme Leader, I take full responsibility-" but then Snoke throws him to the floor and bellows "Carver!! Your apologies are not a strategy, Carver. We are here, now! It is what happens next that matters... Our strategy must now change!" as Carver tells him "My Forces, they're ready. I believe the time has come to use them." as Snoke asks "Against..?" and then Carver explains "The Hero Knights on Earth-TRK160! Or what it's fractured preponents choose to call Hero Knights... Their center of Power, it's entire Dimension! In the chaos that will follow, the United Dimensions Coalition will have no choice but to investigate a Movement of such scale. They will throw all their Resources into discovering its source, so they have no choice but to investigate fully and in so doing..." as Snoke concludes "Reveal themselves!" as Carver nods in response. Carver then says "And if they don't, we've destroyed them!" as Snoke responds "Yes... Extreme, audacious! I agree that the time for such measures has come." and Carver says "Without their friends to protect them, the Coalition will be vulnerable and we will stop them before they reach Earth-TRK160!" as Snke instructs him by saying "Go. Oversee preparations!" and Carve responds "Yes, Supreme Leader!" as he walks out of the Room, and then Darth Stalker (a Villain Knight who appeared in Terminator Kronos) enters and looks at Snoke, who tells him "I've never had a student with such promise before you." and Stalker kneels before the Villain Lord, saying "It is your teachings that make me strong, Supreme Leader!" and Snoke responds "It is far more than that! It is where you are from, what you are made of: The Armada and the Coalition! The finest sculptor cannot fashion a masterpiece from poor materials, he must have something pure, something strong, something unbreakable with which to work. Ozone had Scarecrow, and now I have you! Darth Stalker, I watched The Villain Armada rise and then fall, the gullible prattle built upon the foundations of truth and justice, individualism and free will... As if such things were solid and real instead of simple subjective judgments. The Historians will have it all wrong: It was neither poor strategy nor arrogance that brought down the Armada. You know too well what did!" and then Stalker nods once, saying a single word: "Sentiment". Snoke then tells him "Yes... Such a simple thing, such a poor error of judgment. A momentary lapse in an otherwise exemplary life: Had Ozone not succumbed to emotion at the crucial moment, had the Villain killed the Hero Knights, the Armada would have prevailed and there would be no threat of Clementine's return today!" and then Stalker responds "I am immune to the Light, and by the grace of your Training I will not be seduced!" as Snoke says "Your self-belief is commendable, Darth Stalker, but do not let it blind you! No one knows the limits of his own Power until it has been tested to the utmost, as yours has not been! That day may yet come... There has been an Awakening within The Multiverse. Have you felt it?" and then Stalker tells him "Yes..." and after hearing the response Snoke instructs "The Elements align, Darth Stalker. You alone are caught in the winds of the storm... Your connection is not just to Ozone, but to Kyle Reese himself, and Clementine!" as Stalker reassures him by saying "There is no need for concern! Together, we will destroy the Coalition and the Hero Knights!" and Snoke responds "Perhaps. It has come to our attention that Clementine has fled to the North Carolina Woods, once again in the presence of your father... Kyle Reese!" and then Stalker (who is actually Kyle's Son) looks at him, saying "It does not matter, he means nothing to me! My Allegiance is with you, and together nothing will stand in our way!" as Snoke pauses for a few seconds, then says "We shall see... We shall see!" as he vanishes from the Villain Chamber in a cloud of Teleportation Dust, leaving Stalker the only one in the dark Chamber.